


Short SPN Fic #13

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ethical consumption under captalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: He's not wrong it's just not the right time
Kudos: 4





	Short SPN Fic #13

"There is no ethical consumption under capitalism, Dean. No matter what you boycott or say on Twitter, corporations are never going to have your best interests at heart. The only way to survive is to seize power from the corporations and hand it over to the working class. Otherwise, it'll just get worse and worse." 

Dean sighed heavily. "Sam, it's 6am, I'm covered in ectoplasm, and all I want in this world is a chicken biscuit from McDonald's. Can I just have this without having a whole lesson about whatever it is you're talking about?"


End file.
